


Frye Twins x Reader ~ Family

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mother!Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, let's cry together, reader one shot - Freeform, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: People say in your final moment, your life flashes before your eyes. It does.Take a look at your own Assassin life, where you take care of the Frye twins from the beginning.





	

Frye Twins x Reader ~ Family 

 

 _People say in your final moment, your life flashes before your eyes._  

 _It does._  

 

The first two decades of your life, you would say, weren't really exciting. Being the only child in your family you continued the legacy of your parents. Born and raised in Crawley you trained with the reckless Ethan Frye to become a Master Assassin. Matching to his longing to court danger you were a free spirit yourself. The two of you were almost like siblings. Inseparable and the perfect team to take out the Templars. Well, until Ethan met Cecily – his future wife. 

You were on your own again during missions, but you didn't really mind the loneliness. It changed rather fast, when you saved George Westhouse's life. You took him to the Brotherhood so he can join and become your new partner.  

In the meantime, the Brotherhood in Crawley got a fifth member. Duncan Hardy – your future husband. So a handful of highly skilled Assassins should be more enough to take back London from the Templars. 100 years they had the upper hand. It had been the time to change that. Or so. 

1847 changed everything for you and the Brotherhood in general. Ethan and Cecily were expecting a child, while Duncan and you weren't blessed in that way. Yes, you were happy for them and jealous at the same time.  

A day before the twins were born, Ethan fails on his mission miserably, which resulted in Duncan, his current partner, getting killed. Unfortunately, you didn't have the chance to mourn over your loss. On the 9th November 1847 Cecily died after giving birth to Evie and Jacob Frye. Healthy twins. 

 

 _"Cecily, please, you can't do this to me_ _! They need their mother", you cradle the little bundle in your arms hoping to stop Evie from screaming, while Jacob takes a nap on the bed. Born and already a lazy ass._ _Cecily flashes you a slight smile, which doesn't reach her tired eyes. Her time is slowly running out, but at least she knows her two angels are in good hands. In yours and Ethan's._  

 _"You are going to be such a great mother. I would be honored if you take care of them. Please", how could you say no to her begging eyes? And after_ _all, to be a mother is still a wish of yours. "Sure, I will do my best", you mumble under your breath trying not to choke on your tears._  

 _Like Cecily has been waiting for your answer, the sparkle in her eyes dies. The door gets pushed open as Ethan rushes in the room_ _panting_ _heavily. True happiness appears on his face, but it doesn't last long. "Cecily? Cecily!", you step into his way before he can reach his_ _deceased_ _wife. You got a last look at Duncan_ _'s dull eyes, which are hunting you in your dreams. He shouldn't endure the same._  

 _"Take care of Evie. I'll_ _coordinate_ _everything else. We got this, Ethan", you have no idea how_ _you will keep everything under contro_ _l, but it will work out somehow. The Master Assassin flashes his hidden blade just an inch under your chin, "Don't tell me what to do!" Nothing is going to_ _work out well._  

 _Without a word you swipe away the blade from your skin. Then you wrap Evie and Jacob up in a blanket to carry them out of the room. "Ethan-", you try your luck to talk some sense into his head, but he cuts you off rudely, "Out!" The Grief takes the best of him. Hopefully he will get himself back on track. The twins need their father._  

 

Ethan Frye couldn't cope the loss of his wife. Instead of taking care of his children, he traveled to India to train the young Assassin Jayadeep Mir. You took your new task more than serious. Not sending them away to Cecily's mother, you treated and loved Evie and Jacob like they were your own children. George took over your Assassins tasks for a while so you could focus only on the twins. Which you did just like Cecily predicted. 

 

 _"Jacob! Wait a second", you pick up the little boy before he can leave the house. He wraps his little but already strong arms around your neck to steady himself. "Huh?", his deep brown eyes lock with your [_ _E/C_ _] ones in question. "You are not wearing shoes, Duckling", you point at his naked feet and the little toes Jacob is wiggling._  

 _George gave the boy_ _this nickname, after he noticed how the younger Frye follows you around like a duckling. Somehow you it got stuck in your head and_ _actually_ _it fits him very well._  

 _"Huh!", Jacob throws his tiny arms up in frustration. "If you don't know where your shoes are, then go find them_ _. And no eagle vision!_ _", you don't need words to understand what he is trying to say. The male Frye is already a chaotic mess in contrast to his sister. He wiggles out of your grip to find his shoes like you said so he can explore the garden in the back._  

 _Slightly smiling you turn around to see how Evie is doing with her book._ _She loves to look at the pictures in them and_ _guess what the book is about._ _"You already done again, darling?", you ask her as you find her favorite spot empty. She can't run yet like her brother, but crawls towards the bookshelf now and then when she finished one._  

 _"Help me, please!", Evie stretches her arms up to reach a book on one of the higher shelves. "Try it and I'm here if you should fall", your hands hover just an inch behind her back as the female Frye stands up on her wobbly tiny legs. "I can't! I'm falling!" Just like you promised you catch Evie and pick her up. She buries her face in the crook of your neck frustrated._  

 _"It's okay. You will do it tomorrow. Just keep trying, darling", you take her and the book she wanted back to her favorite spot. Her failure is washed away immediately when Evie loses herself in another book. She got a lot of Cecily, while Jacob takes after his father, Ethan._  

 _"Moma, huh!", speak of the devil. He found his shoes finally. "Go for it, Duckling", you allow him to play in the garden until it gets dark. Of course, you keep an eye on the little_ _rebel_ _, while taking care of the Frye-_ _Wes_ _t_ _house-[Y/L/N]_ _household._  

 

The twins grew faster than you have thought. And with that their heritage and skills started to show. So you started to train the young Assassins earlier. Of course, you saw how different they are and tried to boost their strengths. It was hard being mentor and mother at the same time. The line faded more than once. Especially due to how much you loved it to be a mother for them.  

When Evie and Jacob were old enough to understand, you told them about their parents. They have a right to know everything about Cecily and Ethan. You gave him the decision to call you Moma or [Y/N]. Never would you force one of them to something they don't want to. 

 

 _"Moma!", Jacob runs towards you throwing his arms up into the air. Even if he is almost six years old, the boy is still your little baby._ _Even after he knows the truth Jacob still sees you as his mother. And that will never change._ _You kneel down_ _wrapping_ _him up in a tight hug_ _to comfort him. Tears wet your shoulder as Evie entered the room. A winning smile on her lips._  

 _"Duckling. Darling. What happened?", you want to know from the Frye twins. Jacob mumbles something under his breath you couldn't quite understand. "He can't memorize the tenets like I can. It upsets him, Aunt [Y/N]", Evie explains, while she crosses her arms in front of her chest._  

 _In contrast to her brother, the female Frye_ _stopped calling you_ _Mama. She wants to keep that place for her true but passed mother – Cecily. Of course, it hurts to see the distance you created between you and her. Still you wouldn't change your decision._  

 _"You called me stupid! If I can't remember them, I will never become an Assassin. Is that true, Moma?", Jacob looks at you with his beautiful brown eyes. "You wanted to rip sides out of my book!", Evie defends herself. Slightly smiling you pull the female Frye onto your free side so you have both of them close to you._  

 _"Jacob, Assassins live by the tenets. It is necessary you memorize them, but not today. And not tomorrow. Take your time to learn our creed._ _Evie, your brother will be your companion on mission. Never call him stupid. He may save your life one day. Try to protect his weaknesses and vice versa, okay? Now, go play in the gardens for a little bit", you tell them what they need to know._  

 _It is another lesson the twins have to learn, but for now, they are still children. "Okay, Aunt [Y/_ _N]",_ _Evie_ _replies as you press a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Moma. Love you", Jacob smiles at you_ _brightly_ _, which causes a wave of happiness washing over you._  

 _"I love you, too, Duckling. But, please, be careful this time", you place a kiss on the cut he has_ _on_ _his right eyebrow. The male Frye fell down a tree he had climbed. There will be left a scar probably, but it won't stop_ _his good_ _looks_ _he got from his father._  

 _"No promises!", with that Jacob wiggles himself out of your grip once again to run outside. Just as reckless as Ethan. Great..._  

 

  1. Jacob's and Evie's sixth birthday was small like the others before. Gorge, Cecily's mother and you. The twins didn't mind it at all. All the attention were just focused on them. The female Frye got more books to read as always, while the male Frye got a necklace for his – just to mention – still tiny neck. The Shilling he loved to play with as a baby. The pendant serves like a guardian angel. 



However, it was a lovely day, which caused Jacob and Evie developing an even deeper connection to you. After six years and out of nowhere, Ethan appears a month late for their birthday. To train Jayadeep awakened something like parental instinct inside of him. The Master Assassin wanted his children back. 

 

 _"Are you two ready to learn something new?", you ask the twins as you make your way towards the door that leads to the garden. Jacob lets go of your hand to run outside happily, "Duckling! Shoes!" The male Frye rolls his eyes annoyed, but sits down and follows your order._  

 _Evie tugs on the edge of your sleeve to get your attention, "I have a question, Aunt [Y/N]. What is a Piece of Eden?" Surprised you furrow your eyebrows, then you put your hands on your hips, "Did you sneak through George's office again? The Piece of Eden is a powerful artefact, which we – the Assassins – try to protect. When you are older, I'll explain y_ _ou everything in detail, okay, darling?"_  

 _Evie_ _seem_ _s_ _satisfied_ _with your answer. She sits down right next to her brother to put on her shoes. A slight smile appears on your lips, while you watch them._ _"[Y/N]!", George enters the house in haste_ _followed by a well known face. Ethan Frye enters your house like the last six years didn't happen. Your home._ _George's home._ _The twins home._  

 _The "lost" Master Assassin looks at his two children not_ _believing_ _how tall they are already. "Moma, who is this man?", Jacob grabs your hand unsure about the visitor. Evie hides herself behind your leg for safety. Both of them know you will protect them no matter the cost._  

 _"That's-", you want to introduce your old friend, but he cuts you off, "I am Ethan Frye – your father." Evie gathers up all her braveness and takes a step forward. "Aunt [Y/N] told us about you", you can literally see how her cute green-bluish eyes lull_ _Ethan's heart in._  

 _"George, would you take care of them for a moment? Ethan and I have a few things to talk about", you ask_ _him friendly. Jacob's grip around your hand tightens instantly. "Don't you want to show George how good are you at climbing already?", you know which buttons you have to press to convince the male Frye. The boy runs out the door to his favorite tree. Evie and George are close behind._  

 _"_ _I guess you come to take your children back_ _", the Master Assassin doesn't answer, but you still can read his face like an open book. "How dare you after six years?!", you lunch forward to hit his chest forcefully as tears start to pool in your eyes. Ethan wraps you up in his_ _arms enduring your anger wordlessly._  

 _"I would never rip the twins_ _away from you. I just want to be the father they deserve. I am so sorry for leaving", his words are not comforting at all. They just open your wounds once more and even spread some salt into them. You escape his grip, "No, you are not. You were never sorry."_  

 

But Ethan Frye kept his promise. The Master Assassin moved in the Frye-Westhouse-[Y/L/N] household and let you be with the twins you loved so much. But, unfortunately, Ethan took over their training. He had changed a lot during his time in India. The recklessness he possessed turned into strictness. You lost count long time ago how often you had fights with him, when he pushed the twins too hard. Especially Jacob, who couldn't compete with Evie when it came to researches and plans.  

 

 _"Mom? Do I have to learn this all today? I can't do this anymore", Jacob looks at you_ _fiddling_ _with the giant_ _book in his hands. You put your hidden blade on the table to give him your whole attention. "Jacob, it's already late. Why aren't you sleeping?",_ _you offer him his favorite spot with open arms. Even if he is already ten years old, the male Frye loves to sit on your lap when something bothers him._  

 _"Father said, I have to make up one of the many_ _lacks in skills I have... I'm already doing my best to be as good as Evie", a lonely tear runs over his cheek, which you_ _w_ _ipe_ _away with your thumb. "Listen, duckling, you never need to be as good as Evie. You know why? Because you are Jacob. You_ _take your time, okay? Now go to bed. I'll talk to your father", the boy hugs you tightly_ _, before you give him his daily good night kiss._  

 _Fuming you close the door of Ethan's office behind you. George gives you a surprised look, but the old Frye just keeps his eyes on the document in his hands. He already knows what is going to come_ _,_ _"Did Jacob_ _complain about his work again?" Unbelievable that your blood isn't boiling yet._  

 _"Complaining?! He stayed up half of the night to make up his lacks, which are not existing. Jacob is ten years old, Ethan! Ten! He is still a child!", you reply almost screaming, but you know Evie and Jacob are sleeping an etage under you. George stands up and puts a hand on your arm to calm you down._  

 _"Evie is way ahead of him in stealth and knowledge. He has to learn more to become an Assassin", Ethan answers emotionlessly. You cross your arms in front of your chest, "You can't compare Jacob to Evie and vice versa. They are twins, but two individuals. Evie is a stealth master. Jacob is the acrobat. They are a perfect team, but how you treat them_ _differently_ _will tear the twins apart."_  

 _The old Frye hits his hands on the wooden surface of the table, "Don't tell me what to do! You are not their mother, [Y/N]!" He could have pushed his hidden blade into your heart. It wouldn't have hurt more than his words. "I know, but I was there_ _for them_ _when they_ _needed you", you manage not to choke on your tears. With that you leave the room hoping to hurt as much as he hurt you._  

 _"That was way under_ _your dignity. Be ashamed of your_ _behavio_ _r_ _, old friend",_ _George can't_ _recognize the Ethan he has known for years anymore. Like you he leaves Frye's office. He finds you silently crying in the kitchen so the twins can't hear you. George wraps you up in his arms without a word and you let him see your fragile side._  

 

And it went on like this. Ethan put Jacob down, you picked him up. Ethan didn't approve Jacob's methods, you complimented the outcome of his missions. And still the male Frye did never accomplish what his father ordered. You really tried to stay fair towards Evie, but she became Ethan's favorite twin. Defending Jacob all the time, you lost the connection you had with her. You did blame Ethan Frye for that, but what should you have done? 

Even if Ethan was busy with Jayadeep – or Barath Singh now – it came to fights frequently. The teenage twins were quite trouble to deal with sometimes. Especially Jacob coming after his father in his recklessness. So when he were up to no good, he turned to you for help instead of his father. In 1862 one of the fights almost escalated. 

 

 _"What stupid thing you will do next, Jacob?! Can't you or don't want you think like an Assassin?", Ethan is scolding his son loudly. "Save your breath, Ethan._ _Go to sleep, Jacob. Let this new scar be a lesson for you_ _, young man_ _", you send the young Frye away not caring how mad Ethan will be at you._  

 _The second Jacob is out of the room, the old Frye triggers his hidden blade once again an inch under your chin. Pure anger can be seen in his_ _darkened eyes, but you only push the blade away_ _,_ _"You can't scare me with that anymore."_  

 _"He will_ _compromise_ _the Brotherhood with his methods one day", the Master Assassin replies taking a step closer towards you. You roll your eyes annoyed, "It was a little fight he had. Don't act like you haven't done it before. I know you for years now, Ethan. Jacob is exactly the same you were before you met Cecily! Don't blame him for the genes you gave him!"_  

 _The thick tension between the two of you is almost unbearable. "Don't say her name, [Y/N]. I have enough of you trying to educate my children", apparently the Assassin forgot what you did the six years he were in India. "Cecily is dead. Just like Duncan. But the_ _difference between us is that I never had the chance to mourn his death! I raised the twins. Not your children! Not mine! Because you can't claim them like they are a prize!", it might be cold to say those words, but they are the ugly truth._  

 _"But they are my blood and flesh! Maybe there was a reason nature forbid you to have children", Ethan wraps his large hand around your throat to push you against the brick wall forcefully. Yes, your fights get always heated, but your old friend never hurt you physically. Right in time George enters the room alerted by your yells._ _He tears Ethan away from you rather roughly._  

 _In the meantime, Evie_ _holds back Jacob from saving you himself._ _She finds_ _it unfair that you get all her father's anger, but he is right that Jacob is indeed reckless and could compromise the Brotherhood. She loves you, but there_ _is just so much distance between you and her._  

 _In contrast to his sister, Jacob still loves you dearly. No one is allowed to hurt you – his mother. You build up his_ _self esteem, when Father scolds him. You encourage him, when he fails. You believe in him, when he couldn't see his potential. You are his everything._  

 _"I have business to do in London", Ethan is shocked about his own behavior towards you – the only person in his life who tried to help since you know him. And still no apology comes over lips as he leaves the room. A deep sigh escapes your mouth. You almost can feel how you age. Tiredness overcomes you now and then. Three and a half decades old and you feel like a_ _grandmother._  

 _The twins are_ _fift_ _een_ _years old. How many more years can you deal with Ethan? Every fight is_ _nerve-_ _racking. "Mom!", Jacob escaped Evie's iron grip and wraps himself up in your arms. She stayed behind looking at you from afar. "Everything is alright, Duckling", you are going to keep fighting for the twins._ _No matter the cost._  

 

The friendship between you and Ethan were … complicated or better said non existent. The fight took everything good the two of you had. Due to all Ethan's journeys from London to Crawley and the trouble back home his immune system got wrecked. In spite of your bad relationship, you took care of him, when a pretty bad flu brought him to his knees. Since you nursed both twins and George back to health everytime they got sick, you had faith in your skills. 

In the meantime, George trained Jacob and Evie for their first assassination.  

 

 _"Yes, that's correct. Now to the right", you hear George yelling orders at the twins. You put a cold cloth on Ethan's forehead to cool his fever down. "They are doing so great. I'm pretty sure, Jacob and Evie will take back London", the old Frye mumbles under his breath starring with his tired eyes at the ceiling, "Thanks to you."_  

 _When the Master Assassin is sick, he usually gets emotional too. So who knows if he means his words or not. "I am truly sorry for the_ _terrible things I said to you", Ethan rolls his head to his right side looking at you. True honesty can be seen in them._  

 _Sighing you hit his fingers playfully as he tries to sneak the cloth from his forehead. "Don't talk like you are dying. It's just a damn cold, Frye", you reply still accepting his apology. It is never too late to_ _revi_ _ve_ _an_ _old friendship_ _. The two of you have been through too much to let go of each other that easily._  

 _"But then I could see my Cecily again", it would be a wish of his._  

 

Even after nursing Ethan back to health, his end was near. The flu was just the beginning of it. The skilled Master Assassin was trapped in his own body. He got weaker from day to day and nothing could save him. In 1868 Ethan Frye died of pleurisy.  

 

 _Your sixth sense tells you that it comes to an end, finally. The last few weeks were a torture for Ethan due to his sickness. George watches over him, while you take care of Jacob and Evie in the kitchen. They are grown up now, and still the male twin finds his way in your arms._  

 _A tight but lovely hug from you is still the most comforting thing he knows. The ice cold silence is heavy and you could almost drown in it. "It's okay, my dear", you whisper in Jacob's ear. The words sound dull, but you couldn't think of something better._  

 _Evie on the other side of the table looks at her gloved hands. There is still this distance. She would give everything to get a hug – even a simple one. Just to know someone is here to hold you. But after everything the female Assassin has done to you, she doesn't dare to ask for her wish._  

 _Since Evie can remember, she pushed you away. Stopped calling you Mama. Bonded with her Father, when you just fought for equal rights for both twins. Yes, she loves you dearly wants you as her mother, but it way too late for that, right?_  

 _You can clearly see the war she wages behind her poker face. Freeing one of your arms you offer her a spot right next to Jacob, "Want to join?" Without_ _hesitation_ _Evie gets up to rush into the safety of your tight embrace. And the distance is gone. Defeated by pure and true love._  

 _George enters the room, but the twins don't raise their heads. The Assassin_ _nods_ _his head to answer your unspoken question. Ethan Frye is dead. Tears wet your shoulders from both sides. "It's okay. I'm here", you comfort the twins holding back your own tears from falling. They need your full support now._  

 

The funeral was small like it's supposed to be for Assassins. Your old friend's got true finally. But the work weren't done back then. Jacob and Evie were ready for their first assassination. George and you watched over them as they planned everything. Well, Evie planned. Jacob made his way up as he went.  

And still you almost exploded of proudness as you wished them good look for their mission. The twins succeeded … with slight complications. An exploded lab and a derailed train. No matter what the Council said, you knew back then, they were ready for London. Freeing future generations from a city ruled by Templars. Your mission years ago you didn't went on due to the birth of Jacob and Evie. So you sent them to do what you never accomplished.  

 

 _Your heart skips a beat as you see the two grown up twins._  

 _Evie looks like her mother Cecily. The same confidence and eagerness. You could get lost in her green-bluish eyes. And you love the way he wears her dark hair in a braid. Efficiently in a fight and beautiful at the_ _same time. She is worthy of the Assassin's robe and title._  

 _Jacob comes after his father Ethan, but he developed his own style. Even if you sewed his clothes back together a dozen times, the look suits him. The flat cap_ _tames_ _his dark brown locks. Not to forget his handsome beard. His pushed self-esteem is just show. You know that after all these years. He is also worthy of the Assassin's robe and title._  

 _"An exploded lab. A derailed train. Trifles! You did a good job. Both of you", you press a kiss on each_ _on_ _their cheeks. Jacob_ _escapes your grip smiling, "Not in public, Mom." Evie rolls her eyes annoyed, but she loves your display of affection anyway. "What about London?", you knew they would ask one day. George looks at you for a brief moment._  

 _"It has been in the domain of the Templars for the last 100 years. They are far_ _to_ _strong yet. Patience", the Assassin explains knowing his words will push the right buttons. "The Templars found a new Piece of Eden", Evie is not often the same opinion as her brother. "The Council shall guide us. Sound advice that your father would have seconded. I shall see you back in Crawley-", with that George is gone._  

 _"-when London is freed and you come visit us", you add to his last sentence. "Mom, you could come with us", Jacob suggests with glee in his deep brown eyes_ _, but you decline his offer with a dismissive_ _hand gesture_ _._  

 _"Don't be_ _ridiculous. I'll stay here with George. This is your mission. Meet Henry Green - a_ _nother Assassin to find some help. I know you can do it. I have faith in you to take back the city. London is waiting to be liberated", you hold back your tears once again._  

 _"Father would have wanted us_ _to listen-", you cut off Evie before she can end her sentence, "Darling, you could continue his legacy in London." The whistle of a train comes closer. "Alright, onward to London", Evie accepts her new mission gladly. You give both of them a hasty hug, "Be careful! I love you!"_  

 _"I'll write you, Mom. Love you too!", Jacob replies jumping into the carriage of the train. "Love you!", Evie follows her brother. And with that they are gone. "I'll miss them so much, George", you turn your back to the leaving train so the twins can't see your tears. "You still have me, [Y/N]", the Assassin replies with a melancholic smile on his lips._  

 

Jacob kept his promise to write you a letter, when the time allowed it. To receive a written letter from the male Frye made your heart swell of pride. He always hated sitting down and writing a few lines, but for you he did it with pleasure. It was just one way to pay back the love you gave him. 

 

 _Dear Mom,_  

 _I hope you and George are still well since my last letter. Greenie – I mean Henry Green – sends his regards. Do I want to know the story of how you met him? However, Evie is again a step closer to the Piece of Eden. More information you will get in her letter. I'm not going to write about that._  

 _You will not believe it, but the Templars number is lowering, while the Rooks are thriving. My gang, where I am the leader. You always told me I will made it one day, but I hate to admit I had my doubts. I got myself a good looking top hat. I wish you could see me._  

 _Maybe when we eliminated Starrick and London is free, you could come visit. I will show you all the pubs and fighting clubs, where I am the champion. We could scale the Big Ben together to see if you can do a Leap of Faith of the clock tower._  

 _I miss and love you._  

 _Your Jacob_  

 

And Evie also wrote you. 

 

 _Aunt [Y/N],_  

 _I wish I could send you a bouquet of flowers. I learned a lot about the meanings of the different types of flowers. Henry Green has a special book. I could get lost in it for hours. I hope you and George are doing well, while we are on our mission._  

 _I am so close to the Piece of Eden. I found a hint in the house of Edward Kenway, which led me to the Monument. There was the key_ _for maybe a chest or house,_ _where the Shroud can be found, but I lost the necklace during a fight with a Templar. Lucy Thorne._  

 _I just have to find out where they key fits before her. Then I can plan an ambush to take the key back. Thanks to your training. So I got a lot of books to read and hints to decipher. I keep this letter short today until I have more time. I hope you do understand._  

 _I miss you dearly. I love you._  

 _Evie_  

 

Unfortunately, the Frye twins got a lot of enemies, while their mission to free London. Intelligent ones, who gathered information about Jacob, Evie and remaining family back in Crawley. The Templars intercepted two letters sent to you by the twins.  

But also mad enemies, who were driven by revenge. These two types together created a plan to hurt the Fryes not physically but emotionally. Maxwell Roth were one. He saw his chance reading the sweet lines Jacob wrote you and took it. A whole army of Templars and Blighters were send to kidnap and bring you to the Alhambra Theatre, where Jacob were supposed to save you. Here is the beginning of the end. 

 

 _"If you want your mother back safely, do your move, Jacob! But you better hurry up before she burns!_ _", Roth yells as the Blighters spread a fire in the Theatre. You know that he underestimates Jacob, which will be his_ _advantage_ _. The smoke hurts in your already weakened lungs._  

 _Jacob needs a second to process the fact you are in London... as a hostage. Anger starts to boil in his chest as he leaps from his elevated spot. He will fight of Starrick and a whole army of Templars to get you back. The fight with Roth should be short and easy, but the rage fogs his mind. He makes mistake only novices do._  

 _Right in time you wiggle yourself free from the ropes to push Jacob aside. The knife is meant for the younger Assassin. It is a parental_ _instinct_ _to protect your little baby boy._ _"No!", the male Frye kills Roth and his men in record time, then rushes to your side. The stab wound is bad – life threatening bad. Jacob's finger hover an inch over the handle of the knife, but he_ _can't pull it out of your side._  

 _"Everything will be alright, Mom. Don't worry. I got you", he wraps you up in his arms to carry you outside the burning Theatre in bridal style. "I know, Duckling. Look at you", you stroke his cheek with your thumb leaving a bloody mark on his skin._ _Yes, you love the top hat on him._  

 _Jacob stops the next carriage he sees, which is luckily one of the_ _Rooks. "To the_ _Train_ _Hideout as fast as possible!", he order holding you in his arms the entire time. You are not going to die, because of the stupid mistake he made. If so, he deserves to die. "Mom, please. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open", the male Frye pats your cheek now and then. Your eyelids are just so heavy._  

 _A single tear runs over his cheek. Pure fear has its cold claws around his heart clenching it together inch by inch. The carriage hasn't completely stopped as he jumps out with you to run towards the train. "Evie! Henry! A doctor! Please!", he yells through the wagons, while he lays you down on his sofa._  

 _The two Assassins enter the carriage_ _alerted by the pure desperation in Jacob's voice. Evie stares at you shocked not knowing what to do right now. There is so much blood everywhere. At_ _least, the doctor has Henry's help tending your stab wound._  

 _"That is your fault, Jacob. Perhaps you should have trust my_ _judg_ _ment", the_ _female Frye stares at Jacob, who tries to wipe_ _off_ _your blood on his hands. "Don't you think I'm already blaming myself?! Mom dies because of me and my_ _stupidity_ _!", he replies trying to hold back his tears. The Assassin will never forgive himself for that._  

 _"But it's too late now! "_ _T_ _oo much haste is to little speed", Jacob!", Evie only quotes people, when she is fuming. To see you hurt makes her mad – seriously mad. "Don't you quote Father on me!",_ _that's t_ _he_ _last thing he needs right now. "That's Plato. Father was right he never approved of your methods!", and she hit a nerve with her words. "Father is dead!"_  

 _"Enough! Both of you!", you stop the fight. Even if you lost a lot of blood, it didn't weaken your authority and voice. Jacob rushes to your side_ _grabbing_ _one of your hands, "I'm so sorry, Mom. She will live, right?" He looks at the doctor hoping for a miracle. Placing a kiss on his knuckles you catch his full attention, "My sweet Jacob, it's okay. I'm old_ _", it's the sad truth._  

 _"You are not going to die, please. We will find a way", Evie takes your free hand in hers. "Darling-", you cut yourself off due to a fight of coughs, "-I would have died anyways." Both twins squeeze your hand in desperation. "You are sick like Father", Evie puts the pieces together_ _like detective._  

 _Jacob presses his_ _forehead against the back of your hand, "I'll bring you back home. To George." Evie nods in agreement, then sends_ _the doctor to find a Rook carriage. Every minute counts now. "We got you, Mom. It's our turn now. Just stay awake, please", you give Jacob a slight smile. You will do your best. "Henry, you have grown up. Would you look after Jacob for me? And keep Evie safe", you know exactly what is going on between him and the_ _female Assassin. The Indian men lowers his head in_ _hono_ _r_ _, "Of course, Misses_ _[L/N]." He keeps you company a few minutes the twins need to organize your little journey back to Crawley. Your home. Where you were born and raised once. And where you want to take your last breath._  

 _"Is that okay, Mom?", Jacob wants to know as he lays you inside the carriage. "One of you stay with me, please?", you are scared to be left alone. If you don't see one of the twins, you are sure the tiredness wins. You are holding on for their wish to bring you home._  

 _"I'm right here", the male Frye_ _holds you in his arms tightly but careful_ _not to hurt you. "It was the other way around a few years ago._ _I held you all night, when you had a nightmare. I sung you to sleep. I told you stories. I-", you don’t even notice how your eyes close by themselves. "Mom, stay awake. Just for a little bit longer. I promise", Jacob wakes you almost all five_ _minutes, when you stop talking._  

 _It seems like a whole eternity until the three of you make it to Crawley. Jacob carries you into the house you have known for decades now. "[Y/N]", George exclaims shocked as he sees your pale face. It seems like he is cursed to see everyone he loves dies before him._ _He can't lose another friend and companion. Especially not you – the woman he loves_ _since_ _the first moment he saw you._  

 _The male Frye lies you down in your bed, but not leaving your side._ _"Oh, George,_ _Old_ _friend. You will do great. I will miss you", you stroke his cheeks softly taking in his aged features. And still handsome after all these_ _years. The Assassin kisses your pale forehead softly, "I will miss you, too." And with that he leaves giving the twins time to say goodbye._  

 _"Have I ever told you how proud I am? How proud I am to met you two? Raise you? See what incredible Assassins you two became? God, I love you so much, duckling._ _And I love you so much, darling", you are not even sad or worried to leave them behind. The twins are capable of living their own lives._  

 _"I love you, too,_ _Moma_ _. I can't tell you how honored I feel to had you as mother. I will miss you endlessly", Jacob doesn't care if_ _someone_ _sees his tears. You are his_ _Mama! The one and only for him. "I am so sorry I never accepted you as my mother. I should have. You formed to the person I am today. The Assassin doing her job. Everything I needed I learned from you. Instead of thank you_ _I hurt you. It's way too late to realize my stupid mistake_ _. I love you, Mama", Evie presses her_ _forehea_ _d_ _against your hand not daring to look at you. It's the first and_ _last_ _time she calls you Mama._  

 _"There is no need to apologize, darling. You two are all my pride. Everything I ever wish for in my entire life. You made me happy. Made my life perfect in every way_ _", your heart_ _swel_ _ls_ _for the last time taking in their grown up features. You know the Grand Master Crawford Starrick has no chance_ _against the unstoppable Frye twins. You have done your time on earth._  

 _You might will not see how London gets freed from the Templars, but you will see Ethan and Cecily again. And Duncan also waits for you._  

 

With a slight smile on your lips you closed your eyes and did your last breath in the presence of your loved ones. Evie was on your right side holding your hand. Jacob on your left side holding your other hand. George Westhouse heard every word from the door.  

He will inform the Council of the Brotherhood later. 

The Master Assassin [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] - mother of Jacob and Evie Frye - died.  


End file.
